Alone 2
by Weretiger Marduk
Summary: Raven and Blackfire are back in Jump City, secretly continuing their search for mutual happiness. But between the Titans' snooping and Jeddig tracking the wayward alien, they have their hands full.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Disclaimer:Anything you recognize in here isn't mine, especially the Titans.

To the readers: Sorry for the wait, life's been Hell for the past little while. You guys all rock so hard; thanks for the reviews! Since you asked for more, it's here! And now, without further ado, Alone 2!

Raven sighed. _Two months. Just two months since I got back and everyone's done their best to forget what happened. _She paused thoughtfully. _Well, almost everyone._ Starfire had benn giving her mixed signals about the whole thing, alternating between furtive glances and avoiding Raven like the plague to giving her books on tammeranean culture 'in case she's interested'.

Raven allowed herself a small smile. The topic of her interest had come up only once since she'd returned. Predictably, it had come from Robin.

She was sitting in the living room with a book when Robin came in for a cup of coffee. After taking a swig, he sighed happily. Taking a seat on a stool he glanced speculatively at the absorbed woman. He cleared his throat. "Raven, while we're the only ones around I wanted to ask you something." Not looking away from her pages, she shrugged. "What?" Robin cleared his throat again. "Well, when we found you with Blackfire it didn't seem like you were trying very hard to detain her."

Raven didn't even look up from her book. "She hadn't done anything wrong." "Exscuse me?" Robin looked at her in disbelief. "We are talking the same Blackfire that framed her sister for the theft of a priceless gem and attempted to take the throne of Tamerran, right?"

Raven sighed and closed her book to look at him, marking her place with a finger. "Will it make you feel better if I told you I looked in her head? She was clean."

"Oh." Robin mulled this over for a moment in his head. "I guess that's that then."

And Robin had left the whole mess alone ever since.

The overhead lightbulb popped as Raven realized that she was holding one of Starfire's books. **Courtship Rituals for Tamerranian Royalty.** She blushed slightly. _She **would** give me this one. Lucky for me Robin didn't ask what I was reading. Maybe I'd better keep to my room when reading in the future._ Keeping the title hidden with her cloak she headed to her room.

Chapter 1! Again, sorry for taking so long, I've been kinda in a funk; but since so many of you wanted I figured you'd better get your sequel. I'm feeling kinda rusty, so send me a review and either bolster my ego or make me work harder!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kung Fu Hustle

Disclaimer:Anything you recognize in here isn't mine, especially the Titans.

Jacky faced his opponent with an expression that denoted both focus and frustration. His opponent was toying with him, taunting him in front of his peers. _What does a woman know about fighting anyway? Her ass should be on her back somewhere, not pretending she's a warrior! _

Shouting a battle-cry he took three sprinting strides and lept, intending to crush her head with his heel. He barely had time to register her smirk before he felt her grab his ankle and exert pressure just below the back of his knee when his world gained momentum and his face met the practice mat with extreme force.

He heard Chet laughing. "She's got you dead to rights, bro. Just bow and cut your losses." Jacky was ready to scream. "One more," he spat out. He swung as he rose, ready to bury his fist in her dainty little face...

...and hit the mat again, his throat clutched in her fist. His vision swam from the pressure on his neck as he saw her raise her other fist above her head. _I don't believe it._

Blackfire slammed her fist into the floor half an inch from the bastard's head. Releasing her grip on his throat, she stood, bowing to her students. "**That** is a prime example of why your emotions do not belong in a fight." She bowed to the stranger's companion, who returned it. "What did I do wrong? Anyone?" A beginner student raised her hand. "Yes?" "Um-mm... You got angry too?" She nodded. "Very good. Using unneccesary force is never justified. It's a sure way to end up with as much jailtime as your assailant, and no court anywhere will exscuse breaking your opponent unless there was clear intent to kill you." She rolled her shoulders once before sighing.

"Let today be a lesson. I want everyone to practice what we've learned this week and I'll review you next saturday."

To the Readers: Sorry for the time lapse, the next one should be up by next week. Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Rendevous

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.

Raven sat in an outdoor cafe with a cup of chai tea in her gloved hands. Winter had hit hard and fast in Jump City and everyone was bundling up as the snow piled up around the buildings. Even the sensible villains had called it a season, either retreating for warmer climes or committing their crimes quickly to get back to their heaters and hot drinks.

_So why the hell am I out here in this winter 'wonderland'? _

A familiar mind brushed hers and she smiled. _You're out here because someone you think is fantastic called asked you to be. _Blackfire hugged her as she reached the table. "It's good to see you. How's things?"

Raven shrugged. "The usual. Things are a little quieter when I'm around, though. "

Blackfire nodded. "That's to be expected with all that's happened."

Raven made a face. "I suppose so, but it's still kind of awkward." She shivered. "How are you not freezing? You're barely wearing anything!"

Blackfire glanced down at her jeans, purple sweater, and black boots and smiled. "Higher body temperature, remember? Besides, I just left my new dojo; I had a nice warm-up with a jerk who was trying to work over a couple of girls."

Raven's eyebrow raised. "what happened?" She shrugged. "Some macho man who had some wrong ideas about women and their responsibilities." Blackfire opened up her mind to Raven and gave her the highlights. Raven let out a short chuckle. "He deserved it."

Raven's face sobered. "Ready for some bad news?" "Never." Raven nodded. "Robin has heard of your place and he going to check it out tomorrow." "Damn! How'd he find out about it?"

"Saw your ad in the paper. Looks like you'd better put your game face on" Blackfire nodded. "I'll deal with him as he comes." Seeing Raven's look she put up a hand. "You know what I mean. It's not like he can do anything, I've got all the paperwork, let me tell you, being legit is nowhere as easy as being a thief. "

Raven smiled and planted a light kiss on Blackfire's lips. "I know, and thanks for trying. Your place tonight? It's warmer than the tower."

Blackfire nodded, pleased. "See you there." They embraced one more time before heading their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bird in flight

It was precisely nine thirty when Robin parked outside the dojo. Or, as the sign read, 'School of martial arts '. A flier taped to the door advertised basic and advanced courses as well as self-defense training. _Interesting. This implies a great deal of training. Maybe someone who met the master. _ Robin pushed open the door and was greeted by a chorus of voices shouting as they moved through warm-up katas. _Must be an advanced class,_ he mused as he observed the students. Two dozen students stood before him, all sporting a black belt.

Standing in front of even the students was who he assumed was teaching the class. Her back was to him, but the svelte outline and long hair definitely marked her as female.

He waited patiently next to the door as the class continued. The dojo was well built, with a padded floor to absorb impact, two mirrored walls(one on each side of the main room), and several weapon racks displaying an array of fighting gear on the far wall.

Which brought him back to the master in the front. She was leggy, lithe, and very well toned. Her hair swept from side to side as she moved, restrained in a simple ponytail, that taunted him with glimpses of her face without revealing enough for him to identify. Just as he was contemplating moving to see her better, the class finished their warm-up, returning to a neutral stance. Robin's mouth dropped as she turned to address the class. _Blackfire!_ She nodded to him without taking her eyes off of the class. "Pair up. You have twenty minutes to play before we start in earnest."

She bowed quickly and moved toward Robin as the class returned it. As she approached him, she nodded her head in greeting. "Welco-" Robin cut her off. "What the hell are you doing here?" She shrugged as it dawned on Robin that the dojo had gone deathly quiet. Every student had stopped their sparring to stand behind their master in a loose semi-circle. Every one of them was tense, halfway into a combative stance. Blackfire raised a hand and motioned them away. They returned to their pairs, but Robin could sense them all ready to fly at him. Robin smirked. "Built yourself a little army, huh? Just wait until the city evicts you from your little squatter's paradise." Blackfire smirked at him and gestured to a door which presumably led into an office. Without waiting for him to move, she brushed past him and opened it, walking purposefully to a tidy desk with a single set of papers set on it.

She handed the papers to Robin and stood next to the desk, smiling. It took him a moment to understand exactly what they were. "How did this even get cleared?" "Short version?" She shrugged. "Money talks. The city council appreciates thousand dollar donations to whatever fund raiser their holding. And after a councilman's daughter sings your praises after saving her from a mugger, that helped too."

Robin shook his head. "I don't buy it." Blackfire sighed. "You don't have to. My money's legit, my training's real, and _my_ building meets safety requirements. You can't do anything about it. Leave me and my students alone." Robin tossed the papers on the desk. "I'll keep digging until I find what you're really doing."

Robin stormed out of the office but was brought up short at the door by twenty four angry glares. One man stepped up to him. "You are a respected practitioner, but she is our master. We will defend her, and we are not helpless, neither on the battlefield nor the courts."

As Robin slid his helmet back on and climbed onto his bike, he pondered the new developments. _I'll be back tonight. We'll see what there is to see then. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: showdown

Jump City was, by necessity, pretty quiet at night. Crooks the streets tended to empty right around sundown, and only the most determined or foolhardy wandered the streets after the moon started rising.

A motorcycle zipped through the streets, disrupting the empty silence as it sped across town. The rider hummed to himself while he drove, coming to a stop a few blocks from his target. He parked the bike, adjusting his belt and casually tossing the helmet to the side. An instant later and he was up the side of a building, dashing along the rooftop highway with the grace and speed of a born runner.

"I wonder what the deal is, especially if he's taken an interest." He slid down a drain pipe, slipping around to the back of a building. "Six tumblers _and_ two deadbolts? Somebody's paranoid." A pair of lockpicks slid out of the gloves on his hands, and he expertly slid them into the lock. He twisted sharply, and the lock clicked. The picks retracted, and he reached for his belt. A small laser emitter sliced through the deadbolts cleanly and quietly. He was in.

He slid into the dojo, eying the mirrored walls and prominently displayed weapons. He winced at the concrete floor before making towards the door that didn't have a bathroom symbol above it. This door wasn't locked, and he headed for the desk in the center of the room. He leafed through the pages on the desk first.

Bills and a swiftly accumulating list of students. Nothing there. The rest of the desk was empty. He sat on his heels, staring at it in disbelief.

Nothing.

"C'mon," he said at last. "There's gotta be a safe, at least. Give me something." His train of thought crashed abruptly as he was lifted bodily of the floor and slammed face-first _through_ the desk.

"Ouch," he muttered sagely. A hand wrapped around his ankle and he was airborne again, sailing through the wall and into the big room, shards of glass raining down on him. A tall, willowy figure stepped sedately through the whole his body had made apparently intent on continuing to manhandle him.

He cleared his head with a shake, flipping to his feet and pulling a weapon in each hand. "Let's dance honey." He leapt at her, swinging wide and messy with his right hand, hoping to open her up for a stab with his left.

She leaned away from his attack, not even bothering to block it as she attempted to deliver a vicious knife hand strike to his collar as her second hand caught his wildly swinging wrist in a bone-crushing grip.

He clenched his fist, the artificial muscle fibers in the suit preventing his opponent from simply crushing his wrist in her hand. _Appreciate it, birdbrain._

His free hand snapped up, shielding him from her attack, and he lashed out with his foot, kicking her in the elbow before spinning in the air and planting his other foot firmly in her face. Taking advantage of the slack, he whipped his already bruising hand out of her grip.

Blackfire watched with some degree of consternation as her opponent through a handful of spheres onto the ground, backing up a step into the smoke before she heard a _zap_ that sounded suspiciously like someone deciding discretion was the better part of valor.

The smoke cleared, and she sighed when the room was empty. She walked back into the office, pulling a worn leather jacket from a hook on the wall. Changing from her gi into her street clothes, she pulled the jacket on and grabbed the phone from it's pocket.

After two rings, a gruff male voice answered. "Yeah, Carl. Need a patch job on one of the mirrors and the wall behind it." The gruff voice grumbled at her. "Yeah, had a break in. Didn't get his face, but he was loaded with tech. If you find any of it you can cut it off the bill." The gruff voice snorted and hung up. Blackfire smiled. The wall would be fixed in time for her morning class.

She sighed again and dialed a different number into her phone. "Hey hon. Yeah, everything's fine. Is he in right now? I just had a break in."

Raven's voice was flat, but there was a great tumbling noise over the phone. "I'll go check. He'd better be."


End file.
